The Perfect Gift
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup and Jack don't know it, but they're each others secret santa. Now, it's up to them to find the perfect gift, but what is it? Fem!HiJack.


The Perfect Gift

**Kura: Fem!HiJack! YAY! Usually, I'd call Hiccup, Hicca, but I'm going with Hiccup this time, why? Meh, just a sudden want for a change. Jack is still Jack, just as a girl. **

**Sakura: This for the fifth prompt/challenge from 10 Days of Hijack by itsanauthorthing. It was this... **

_**Prompt 5- Hiccup and Jack trying to pick out presents for each other. Challenge; Relate it to something you want for Christmas.**_

**Kura: Honestly, there isn't really anything specific I'd want for Christmas, since I kinda decided a long time ago I likes being surprised... but that doesn't matter, here it is, I hope you guys like it! Oh, this is also ROTBTD! **

'Damn it... why is this so hard?!' Hiccup sighed as she walked around a store. She should had known Rapunzel would have done something during this whole "secre Santa" thing. Hiccup had reached into the bowl, eyes closed, and pulled out the name "Jack Frost."

Jack was this girl from Burgess, a year younger than her and Merida and several months younger than Rapunzel. She had short white hair. It used to be long, reaching up to her waist, but she cut after something happened to her. She never went into detail, and they didn't pry. She had these beautiful blue eyes that looked like the winter sky. She was pale as snow. She fit her name perfectly, even if Jack Frost was a male pixie, a snow-man, and an evil dude out to ruin Christmas only to have his ice-cold heart melted by a girl hugging him, oh wait, the last two were from movies...

Anyways, when she and Hiccup met, Hiccup couldn't help but be attracted to her. Kinda like she was with Toothless a few years ago. Terrance, AKA, Toothless had been her best friend since childhood. He found out about her crush on him and used to tease her about it. Hiccup had then decided she didn't like him like she thought she did. But then Jack moved to Berk and became the target for the bullies, taking all the attention off of Hiccup and onto herself, never once going to anyone for help when she was caught. Something about being used to it or something like that.

But Hiccup stood up for her and they've been friends ever since.

'I just want her to be happy...' Hiccup groaned as she slammed her head on a glass case.

"HEY!" A male voice yelled. Hiccup glanced up...

* * *

Jack sighed as she put another plushie back on a shelf. She had no idea what to get Hiccup. She kinda viewed the older girl as a hero when she stood up for her.

When Jack was fourteen, her adoptive parents, North and Ana, who she called Tooth for her love of teeth, moved from Burgess to Berk.

When she enrolled into Berk High, she became a target. She was scrawny, pale, had white hair, natural not dyed, though it used to be brown, and she was always alone. She spoke to someone names Jamie Bennett at times, but other wise, she was alone. Jack had two fears in life, being alone and water. She could drink it, bathe in it, and walk in it, but she couldn't get in too deep without freaking out. Her fear of water got out and one day someone tried to shove her into the pool. They had almost managed to do so, when Hiccup appeared, standing up for her. They became friends that day.

'And know I have to find her a gift for Christmas, but what?!' Jack mentally screamed as she slumped down.

"Hey!"

Jack looked up...

* * *

Hiccup stared at the blond haired man before her.

"Name's Julian, now, try not to break my merchandise," he said as he checked the glass case, "need any help?"

"Actually, yes. I'm doing a secret Santa for this person." Hiccup handed him the sheet.

"Jack? He your boyfriend?"

"SHE and no..."

Julian smiled, "I think I have just the thing... follow me."

Hiccup followed the man and he gave her the box. Opening it, she gasped. What the box held was beautiful.

"I'LL TAKE IT!"

* * *

Jack looked up and saw a woman with black hair.

"Chiquita," the woman said with a Spanish accent, "get up! Now, tell me, do you need anything?"

"Actually, I'm trying to get a Christmas present for my friend. Her name's Hiccup, but I dunno..."

"Follow me," the woman said, "me llamo Marianna."

Jack followed the woman into a room and soon, held a box in her hands, "This is perfect, I'll take it!"

* * *

A few days later, everyone had gathered at Rapunzel's house to celebrate. Merida and Astrid chatted about the sports teams they were on. Flynn flirted with Rapunzel. And Jack and Hiccup chatted amongst each other, shyly blushing.

"TIME FOR THE PRESENTS!" Rapunzel cried. Everyone gathered around and began exchanging gifts. Then it came down to the secret Santa. Hiccup and Jack gasped when they walked up to each other, holding a green and blue wrapped box. Jack gave Hiccup her gift while Hiccup gave Jack her gift. Slowly, the duo opened their gifts. They gasped when they each held up a necklace, with half a heart for a pendant. They held the pieces together and snapped them together.

"It says something..." Jack muttered.

Hiccup looked at the inscription, "An internal bond struck by fate. No matter happens, the snow and the dragon will never part." On Hiccup's necklace, a dragon was engraved. On Jack's a snowflake.

"So, this must be a sign yer meant for each other." Merida smirked. Jack and Hiccup blushed, holding the matching necklaces to their hearts.

"What do you say Jack?" Hiccup asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jack replied by kissing Hiccup passionately. Forget the necklaces.

This moment right now...

was the perfect gift both could ever ask for.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
